bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:SIMPLICITY
Don't remove this. I'm working to fill the page with appropriate items. There's enough to get it out of stub status. Toaster1 18:14, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Also, there's going to be more objects. More often then not they will be used as weapons. Toaster1 19:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) GS To Guest star, use this sheet. BZPower Name: Character Name: Personality: RZMIK sheet: VTP: BZPower Name: Vezon The Piraka Character Name: Velzar Personality: Easily annoyed, hostile but forgiving. Likes to headbang and air guitar. RZMIK sheet: Here. Eljay: BZPower Name: Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen Character Name: Eljay Personality: Beyond insane. Loves mangosteen, and hates anyone who destroys mangosteen. Can be nice one moment, but has a great temper and will get into a huge fight over little things. RZMIK sheet: Right here. J-K: BZPower Name: Justax-Kal: Hagah Avhokii Character Name: Justax Personality: funny, smart, energetic, friendly, and very careful RZMIK sheet: Here Arc: BZPower Name:Arc1110 Character Name:Arc Personality:easily provoked, usually calm, sarcastic, hates writing these personality summaries RZMIK sheet:Here CHT: BZPower Name: CHTrilogy Character Name: Trilo Personality: At times he is harsh and unhelpful, but most times he is kindly and quiet, and at the same time appropriate and tasteful. He is rarely seen without a Tuggle by his side (yes, his like in them still goes!) RZMIK sheet: Here Archon: BZPower Name: ~Archon~ Character Name: Archon, or Archy Personality: Nice, friendly, doesn't like jerks, can go crazy at times. I also have strong Psionic and Telekinesis powers. RZMIK sheet: Kahinuva: BZPower Name: Kahinuva Character Name: Kahi or Kahinuva, either one Personality: I have a personal "timeline" that my character follows. If you want this before LLL, then my personality would be: Sharply intelligent, using sometimes big words that makes him have to re-explain things, a "Reed Richards" sort of person. If you want it after starting LLL, then it would be: A usually calm being, however, is prone to going insane if "lawsuits" or anything like that is mentioned. Also, due to the events of LLL #1, he has plasma powers. The same "timeline" thing goes for my name (Kahi before LLL, Kahinuva after). Or, if you want, you can just say that that is a alternate dimension version of me, and do whatever. RZMIK sheet: Maybe there? BZPower Name:Tavakai (Formerly VakamaTK) Character Name:Tavakai Personality:Likes to eat pickles (preferably sweet pickles), though not an obsession. I suck at finding my own personality, so that's about all I can think of. Also, I'm left handed, so the sword in my sheet will usually be in my left hand when used (like in sample poses) RZMIK sheet: In this thingy BZPower Name: Green 'n' Orange Character Name: Janaro Personality: Not too bright. Feel free to come up with anything else, I'm rubbish at this. RZMIK sheet: I doth believe it is here Notes: Would you mind using a particular plot point: through a mishap involving Shayak oil, Janaro is trasformed into a Shaydak Imp? I've made sprites for it. BZPower Name: Chosen One of Bionicle Character Name: Coob Personality: Rather intelligent, helpful and humorous, but sometimes also a little bit sarcastic and cynical. Hates ignorant people. Is pretty quick-witted. Weopon: Protosteel Blade, able to charge itself with energy. RZMIK sheet:That'd be here.